Featherwhisker
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death =Greencough |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Featherpaw Featherwhisker |familyl = Mallowfur Sunstar |familyt = Mother: Brother: |mentor = Goosefeather |apps = Spottedleaf |precededby1 = Goosefeather |succeededby1 = Spottedleaf |position1 = Medicine Cat |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = None }} Featherwhisker is a pale silver tom with bright amber eyes, long, feathery whiskers, and a sweeping, plumy tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise : However, he is mentioned by Mudfur, who tells his mentor, Brambleberry, after meeting the other medicine cats at a Gathering, that he had liked Featherwhisker. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Featherwhisker is an apprentice under the training of the ThunderClan medicine cat, Goosefeather. :When Featherwhisker catches Snowkit and Bluekit peeking into Pinestar's den. He sends them out, telling them that he would have to report to Pinestar that they were in his den, as their scent was already in there, and Pinestar would smell it anyway. He takes them to the elders' den and jokingly comments to Larksong that they were trying to make a nest in the leader's den. He stays for a while but then leaves, and Larksong tells the kits that he is just teasing them, as he did every cat. She says it was one of the priviliges of being medicine cat apprentices. :While Bluekit and Snowkit are waiting for Stormtail, Bluekit sees Featherwhisker padding over to Mumblefoot and Larksong carrying a ball of moss with mouse bile on it. :After Snowkit eats the poppy seeds from the medicine clearing, Swiftbreeze mentions that if Featherwhisker had been there he would've kept an eye on them. :It is mentioned that Goosefeather is somewhat lazy, and Featherwhisker has to do most of the work in camp while his mentor lies in the sun out in the forest, claiming to be collecting herbs, though he does not believe this. Later, Featherwhisker unofficially takes over as medicine cat, even though Goosefeather hasn't formally retired, due to his mentor's failing mental health. When cats are sick or need help, they are sent to Featherwhisker instead of Goosefeather. After many cats need medical treatment, Dappletail comments that they are lucky to have Featherwhisker, but no one speaks up for Goosefeather. Featherwhisker does not insult nor defend his mentor. :He accompanies Sunfall to the Moonstone after Pinestar left the Clan to become a kittypet, so that his brother would receive his nine lives and leader name. :When Spottedpaw is apprenticed to the warrior Thrushpelt, she is always helping Featherwhisker instead of doing her apprentice duties. When Goosefeather formally retires, making Featherwhisker the head medicine cat, Spottedpaw begs Sunstar to let her switch from being a warrior to a medicine cat. :He is also seen with Bluefur when she gives birth, showing Spottedpaw how to feel for contractions. He tells Spottedpaw that some queens are crankier when kitting than others. Bluefur snaps at him saying he would be cranky if he had been kitting since dawn. He helps Bluefur get the kits breathing and gives her herbs. When Bluefur picks out the names for the kits, he notices how she didn't let the father pick any names, and chuckles that she was always determined. Bluefur notices a glimmer of wonder in Featherwhisker's eyes, though, and thinks that even though he had been a good friend, this was her secret to keep. :When Sunstar dies, he takes Bluefur to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives and her new name. :Later, he is said to have died during a greencough epidemic, a sickness that also took one of Bluestar's lives. Spottedleaf then becomes ThunderClan's sole medicine cat. ''Yellowfang's Secret :Featherpaw is introduced as a new ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, joining his mentor, Goosefeather, at a medicine cat gathering at the Moonstone. He meets another young medicine cat apprentice, Bramblepaw. He shares dreams with StarClan for the first time. He is happily greeted by Mallowfur, but the meeting is cut short by Molepelt, an old medicine cat. He states that a ShadowClan medicine cat will cause harm to the heart of ThunderClan, but his apprentice, Hollowbelly, appears, and argues with his former mentor and Featherpaw is told not to share what he has learned. In the Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Featherwhisker is listed as a significant medicine cat of ThunderClan. It explains that he was a medicine cat under his brother, Sunstar's, leadership. He is dedicated and kind, and he worked hard to save his Clanmates from greencough, and it was exhaustion that killed him. It was also revealed that his apprentice was Spottedleaf. Trivia *Despite already having his full medicine cat name while Patchpelt and Leopardfoot are still kits in Bluestar's Prophecy, he is still called Featherpaw at the beginning of Yellowfang's Secret, when Patchpelt and Leopardfoot are already apprentices. Character Pixels Family Members Brother: :Sunstar: Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Males Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters